The Pen (Redux)
by HistoryNut387
Summary: The story of a man with no voice trying to make himself heard. (A revival of an old story. The old owner of this account was never happy with the original, and so I'm doing a revamp. I'll do my best to keep the original heart of the old story.)
1. Chapter 1

The Pen

"I know of your bond with Eleanor, Delta. To save yourself, you will come for her. But Eleanor has a destiny… one you cannot share. There is no place for you in Paradise." He heard over his radio.

Of all the recent things that had been stewing in his mind since his reawakening, it was that phrase that had stirred up the most anger in him yet. Even with all of the journals head found, and the few times she spoke to him, the gall of that woman was on full display with she just said.

After waking up in a shadow of the place he once knew, he was beyond confused. It seemed like it was just yesterday that it was a thriving city but, now, it was an apocalyptic nightmare. With only the brief few places that he had seen thus far, he could tell that Rapture had completely gone to hell. Yet, somehow, this place was still very much alive.

He no idea how it was that he was alive, but it didn't really matter anymore. He was here, and now he not only had to worry about keeping himself alive, but also getting back the only thing that mattered anymore. His little one, his daughter... his Eleanor.

It was the first thing that was on his mind after getting himself up. Yet it was that very reason that he now had the entire city breathing down his neck. In the time that he had been away, Andrew Ryan was no more, and Sofia Lamb had risen to power. What happened since he had been dead?

There had been a few pieces filled in as he roamed the city, but no clear picture yet. From everything he had seen, the people of this city had succumbed to the issues of ADAM. They were all mangled and deformed representations of what they used to be. While that certainly explained a few things, it didn't explain how Lamb came to power, or what that thing was that tried to kill him.

So many questions, and no way to ask them. Regardless of it all, he had to get to Eleanor. Not just for his own sake, but for hers.

Making his way to Tenenbaum, he had to fight through another group of 'Splicers', as she called them. Once he had made it to the elevator, it was a straight shot up. Catching his breath, he looked back at all of the splicers that had tried to get to him. The sheer number of them made it all too clear that Lamb was not messing around with how badly she wanted him dead.

As he ascended, the radio in his helmet crackled to life.

"Now… here is what the children tell me… You are a very Old Big Daddy… bonded for life to a single Little One. When you are apart for too long, your body begins to shut down. Like a coma. As long as the girl is in Rapture, you are trapped here as well. The name of your Little One is Eleanor Lamb. Daughter of Sofia. She is kept at Fontaine Futuristics, on the other side of the city. You must go there and save her… before it is too late." Tenenbaum said.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Delta could help but feel slightly aggravated. While most of his past was lost to him, he was well aware of how things worked when he still functioned. Why is it that everyone immediately assumed he didn't know anything? Yes, he'd been gone for a very long time. Ten years to be specific, but that didn't mean he had no memory.

Not being able to speak was a horrible thing as it was, but to have everyone treating you like you were ignorant because of it only made it worse. Sure, he needed to be brought up to speed on current situations, but he knew what he was before all of this.

Regaining his composure, he got himself ready as the elevator approached the top floor. When he saw another splicer, he immediately assumed it was going to be another shoot out. That was quickly put to rest when she ran into a trap. Shaking his head at the idiocy, Delta went about rummaging through everything he could in the room before heading out. He knew this was going to be a harsh journey, and anything was going to help.

While searching, he came across another yet another audio diary. While he still had his memories, these things offered some valuable insight into what went on with other people. There was a strong part of him that wished he could do this as well. Everyone has a history, and these people were able to share it. He was likely going to face extreme problems in the future... possibly even die. That would be it for him. No one would know his story then.

Shrugging it off, Delta went to leave the small office that he went through until something caught his eye. Pulling open the middle drawer of the desk, he spotted it again as it rolled along the inside. Picking it up, it became clear that it was a pen. While it was almost comical how small it was in his hand, it gave him an idea.

Looking at the stack of books on the desk, he picked up one of them and opened it. The inside was completely blank. Just what he needed.

Placing the book down on the desk, Delta used the pen and wrote the words 'My Journal' at the top of the cover as neatly as he could. Below that, he drew the symbol that was on his hand, marking it as his own. With that out of the way, he opened up the book and began to write his story.

"My name is Delta. Or at least it is now. I have long forgotten my old name, but I will use this one without issue. I write this while I am here in the near destroyed, underwater city known as Rapture. Ten years ago, I used to know this place. Now I can barely recognize it. It's like a living hell, filled with drug-addicted, deformed freaks known simply as splicers. I don't what happened here, or for that matter how I am alive. Ten years ago, I was forced to kill myself by a woman named Sofia Lamb, the mother of my child.

While she and I may not be physically related, it doesn't matter. Eleanor was my life back then, and she still is now. I was supposed to protect her and I failed. I don't know how I'm alive, but it hardly matters. I've been given another chance and I don't plan on wasting it. Even with our physical bond forcing me to find her, I choose to do this. Not because it will kill if I don't, but because I know she needs me.

I'm something of a mute after the physical modifications to my body, and that is why I write this journal. If I can't get my words out like normal, I have to do something to ensure that all of this gets remembered. People need to know this. People need to know what has happened here. Even if I die, there has to be a chance that someone will learn this. Lamb has been relentless ever since I woke up, and I don't think that she will let up once I start getting closer. She can do all she wants, though. I don't care what happens to me, and I don't care what gets in my way. One way or the other, I will find Eleanor or die trying.

I may have been forced into this at first, but now I choose to do this. She's the only thing that I have, and I won't give her up so easily."

After finishing writing his thoughts, Delta closed the book and was about to get up and leave. Just as he stood, he realized that Rapture was a very wet place these days. If he wanted a chance to have that book survive, he needed something to protect it. Looking to the desk again, he pulled open one of the other drawers and found just what he needed. A plastic sleeve.

Taking it out of the drawer, he slid the book inside and wrapped it up tight. After securing it in his oversized pocket, he was on the move once again. After dealing with another splicer, he arrived at the train station where Tenenbaum was waiting.

"You see? This is why I must fight Sofia Lamb. She is using the new Little Ones for… for something… and I have returned to rescue them. If I do not, more children will die for my sins and the Rapture nightmare will repeat forever. Now, we must talk of -" she said, before being cut off.

_Citizens Of Rapture: This is Subject Delta. Behind that mask hides an enemy Of the people without soul or sympathy. It is a beast apart and as Family. we must tear out its jaw and drive it back into the sea!_

"Lamb will take this place apart to find you. Please hold back the splicers until we escape!" Tenenbaum pleaded.

Grunting in response, Delta got himself prepared. The splicers were literally come out of the walls but he was more than prepared. While the splicer had managed to get a few hits on him, they were ultimately no match for his superior firepower and protective suit. As the last one fell, Delta let out a sigh of relief before his radio came to life again.

"Thank you. Now… I must leave you, and I am sorry for this. But there are others I must help before the city drowns. This man – Sinclair… he is an ally and will guide you to Eleanor. Goodbye, Herr Delta… and good luck." Tenenbaum said, giving her final farewell.

While Delta understood her reasoning, he was not excited about having to meet up with someone new. Tenenbaum had been clear about her reasons for being here, and she had helped him up until now. Having to meet someone else that he didn't know? That was going to take some time. But time was something that he didn't have as, not but a second after Tenenbaum left, a new voice came over the radio.

"Well, look at you… a bona fide knight in armor - complete with iron horse. The name's Augustus Sinclair, sport. Esquire. Ol' Tenenbaum an' I share an interest in the ol' Fontaine buildin' - the very same place you'll find Eleanor Lamb." the new voice said.

While Delta knew that having allies was necessary, he was already getting a feeling that he should be cautious with this new man. All the same, he was in no place to be questioning things right now. He had to get moving, and Sinclair was offering a way to his destination. He would trust him for now, but that didn't mean that things wouldn't be brought into question later.

After scavenging what few supplies the train station had to offer, he boarded the train. Pulling down on the operation lever, the train came to life and lurched forward. He had no idea what was up ahead, but he knew that his journal would likely be filled before the end of it.

* * *

**Alright, let's see how well I do with this little revival. Please tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Walk in the Park

Delta stood in the operator car, watching the ocean pass by. He tried to relax a bit, knowing that moments like this were going to be harder to come by the closer he got to Lamb. Right now, he was just thankful for the fact that the train seemed to be operating without issue. Leaning up against the wall, he took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever it was that awaited him at the next stop.

Realizing he could be doing something with his time, Delta decided to take a look at the passenger car and see if he could try his luck finding a seat. Pressing the button to open the door, he couldn't help but grunt in anger with what he saw. It appeared as if someone had been living here before he got to it.

After a few minutes of clearing away junk and clutter, he was finally able to get himself a place to sit. While he was well used to his suit, it was anything but comfortable. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the plastic-wrapped book and opened it. Reaching in, he managed to pull out both the book and the pen at the same time.

"I've managed to get a faster mode of transportation. A train of all things, but I'm not one to complain. My next stop is a place called Ryan Amusement. I have vague memories of a place called that from my past, but nothing concrete.

I met up with a woman named Tenenbaum a short while ago. She had been helping me since I woke up, but I only got to see her for a very short moment. She had to leave, saying that she had others to help in this city. Who could there possibly be to save in this city? Everyone else is either spliced out of their minds or insane in a different way.

From what it sounded like, she was trying to make up for some mistakes that she has made in her past. From what I know, she's the one that made the little sisters. I guess she's feeling pretty guilty over the whole thing. I can understand that.

Regardless, she's gone now and I've been left with someone else. Someone by the name of Augustus Sinclair. While I have respect for Tenenbaum, I'm really unsure about this guy. From this diary that I found, Tenenbaum doesn't put much trust in him. That only makes me question him even more. With my current relationships being only Sofia and Eleanor, I'm not too willing to be friendly with many people.

It just occurred to me that many won't know what I am. If this book should ever get out of Rapture, it's important for people to know. I'm what's known by many here as a Big Daddy. My kind was created for protecting something known as Little Sisters. Little girls who were taken against their will and brainwashed to gather something called ADAM. A sort of substance that allows people to do things they otherwise couldn't.

I couldn't tell you what I look like, as my entire body is inside a modified diving suit. I say modified because I've been made for the purpose of fighting and defending Little Sisters. Having weapons and armoring, it's much different than anyone might expect from my poor description.

As for my own Little Sister, my Eleanor, I couldn't tell you what she really looks like now. It's been ten years since I last got a good look at her, and she couldn't have been older than six at the time.

It's been so long, yet it feels like just yesterday to me. I can't seem to get her or what happened off of my mind. I don't understand how her mother could do something like that to me. Especially in front of her own daughter. It's like she was trying to traumatize her.

Earlier, Sophie told me that everything she did was an act of love. How can she say that? There's no way to justify what she did to me or Eleanor as love.

She was going on about how Eleanor had a destiny and I couldn't be part of it. Maybe it's just me, but destiny is something I can't believe in. There's nothing that we can know for sure, and trying to force things will never work. People should always have a choice because it's those choices that make us who we are.

Something else that's been bugging me is that Lamb said that there was no place for me in paradise. Paradise? Is she talking about this place? If this is her idea of paradise, I don't want to imagine her version of hell. Moreover, how can it be a paradise without everyone being welcome?

This woman confuses me. From what I know, she's supposed to be some kind of therapist or something, but I don't understand why she constantly talks down to me. Does she think she's smarter than me? As if that wasn't obvious as it is. I may not have her level of intelligence, but I don't need it.

I just need to remember what it is I'm fighting for."

Delta was going to continue his writing but was cut off when he heard a chime inside of the car he was in. Looking up, he saw a light in the corner of the cabin, signaling that they would be arriving at the next stop soon.

Shutting his book, he quickly wrapped it back up and stowed it away for later use. Getting back on his feet, he made his way to the drivers' cab. It was just in time as well, as a large mass of ice was quickly approaching.

* * *

After making his way through the entrance of the park, Delta had finally found his literal ticket in. While he knew that he was in something of a hurry, he really wanted to keep going with his writing for just a bit.

Taking a seat in the old office chair, causing it to creak and crack loudly, he pulled the book out once more.

"I've made it to the park, but there is a big problem. Neither I nor Sinclair can leave this place. It's blocked off by ice, and the only way out is to melt it. Sinclair told me that there was a plasmid that could help us get through it, but I was going to need ADAM in order to get it.

When I got here, I came across a few more audio diaries. A few of them belonged to Sofia. How they got here, I have no idea. Still, listening to it only makes me more confused about the woman. She didn't treat Eleanor like a child and instead more like a living experiment.

Going back to Sinclair, he told me that I was apparently a very rare model of Big Daddy known as an Alpha series. He didn't really say too much on it, but I'm getting a feeling that he knows more than he's letting on.

When I got down to the basement of this place, I saw another little sister. She wandered off after hearing a sound not too different from the ones that I make. Though that does bring up something else that Sinclair told me about.

He told me that, in order to get the ADAM that I needed, I was going to have to find a Little Sister to get it for me. How? If he knows anything about my kind, he should know that we only look after one each. We can't just take any we want.

I don't know what I'm going to do, but I've got to try something. I just hope that Sinclair is right about this. I know the feeling of being torn from your little one, and I wouldn't force that on any of my kind. Especially if things are still the way they were during my time."

Closing the book, Delta couldn't help but think about what he was about to do. He could recall one moment in his past when he saw how a little one reacted to losing her protector. He didn't react to it then but just remembering it was enough to stir the familiar feeling of his own loss in him.

He could only hope that Sinclair was right.

* * *

Inside of the Eldorado cigarette lounge, there was a commotion that had just settled down. Up on the stage was the body of a Bouncer, lying dead before a Little Sister. She wept for her protector as Delta stood on in worry.

As she cried, he approached her with caution. When she heard the thud of his footsteps, she looked up at him and her tears ceased almost immediately. Instead, she looked up with a smile.

"Daddy! You always save me from the monsters." she exclaimed.

This was not the reaction he was expecting. It was as if she had completely forgotten about her original big daddy. Something that was unheard of when he was doing his duty. All the same, he decided to go with things.

Reaching down, he picked her up, holding her up so that she was level with his face. Holding her there, she smiled at him, reaching out to touch the porthole of his helmet. For a moment, Delta felt a strange sense of nostalgia as he looked at her. Reliving memories of his time with his own little sister.

Shaking himself out of his daze, he shifted himself so that she could easily fit herself on his back. After adjusting his stance to better accommodate her weight, he felt ready to get moving again.

"We're in business. Now, there are corpses all over Rapture, and Lil Dimples there can sniff out the ADAM on 'em. Find one." he heard Sinclair said over the radio.

While Delta was keen on getting out of the park as soon as possible, he didn't get moving just yet. Looking around, he found a booth of substantial size. Plopping himself down on it, he pulled out his book once more. While he felt the little one shift around on his back, likely due to curiosity, he paid it little mind.

"I can hardly believe what is happening right now. I have a new little sister with me. I had to kill another Big Daddy in order to get to her, just as Sinclair said. I didn't like the idea of having to do that but, in the long run, it's a necessary thing. I'm going to need everything I can get.

I really don't understand how this is possible. How can I be caring for another one? From everything that I was taught as a Big Daddy, we only care for one sister each. My only guess is that things have changed since the last time I did this. I can understand how that could make sense from an economic standpoint but, personally, things just don't feel the same this way. Giving up that one on one connection just makes things feel hollow. As if our name has no meaning anymore.

Maybe I just miss Eleanor right now. She sent me something while I was on the way here. Some sort of tonic that will make me stronger. How these people made these things is beyond me, but that is hardly the point. She also sent me an old audio recording of when she was younger. It's strange to hear her voice at that age after all this time. It brings me back to a strangely peaceful mindset. Even if it was forced on me.

I've been finding a lot of these diaries around, and it's starting to paint a picture of things. It sounds like Sofia was isolating Eleanor from an early age. Why would she do that? How did she expect Eleanor to develop? Aren't children supposed to talk to each other and play together?

I'm getting off track, I'm sorry. From everything that I remember from my training, and from what Sinclair has told me, the little ones find and gather ADAM from dead bodies. Nasty work, but I've got to do it. Though I won't be taking any chances this time. She can guide me to the ADAM, but she is not leaving my side. She'll be riding on my back until we get to any. I can only hope that I'm nowhere near as bad as I was at it last time.

No point in delaying this anymore. I've got work to do."

Closing his book, Delta tucked it back into the plastic sleeve and stuffed it back into his pocket. Standing up, he grunted at the girl on his back. He heard her give a sniff to the air, and then he saw her hand point.

"This way." she called out.

Following her finger, he headed out to get to work.

* * *

More dead bodies now littered Ryan Amusement. Casualties of Delta doing something that was ingrained in his head. Something that he was very good at doing; Protecting.

Down in the workshop of the so-called amusement park's one ride, Delta sat on the concrete ground, staring up at the vent. Getting another urge, he reached into his pocket and pulled his book out once again.

"Well, I can't say that it was the cleanest job that I've done, but I did manage to get things done. It wasn't long after I finished writing my last bit that the girl found a body to start gathering from. Needless to say, when she found out, Lamb was anything but happy. While I did get a bit of a rise out of that, it was very short-lived. She started sending a bunch of those splicer freaks after me. I had no idea what they were willing to do to stop me, but it didn't matter. I was ready for them.

While it has been a very long time since I last did this, I was able to fend off the attack. It was only thanks to Sinclair that I was ready beforehand and set up some traps for them. While I can't really trust the man, I have to admit that he does have his uses. I guess that was something Tenenbaum had right about him.

While I'm a little rusty, I was able to keep them off of her while she gathered the ADAM. Though it turned out that it wasn't enough. I needed to find another body to get more ADAM. The second time, Lamb decided to talk to me again. I have no idea why this woman deems it necessary to talk to me, but she does.

Anyway, she droned on about how everything she did wasn't because she hated me. Those weren't her exact words, but I don't dare to try and spell the ones she used. Why does she think she needs to keep using excessively large words. Maybe I'm just a simple man, but there isn't any reason to do that in common speech. Not like it matters, because I just need to worry about staying alive, not figuring spelling out.

On a different note, I don't know how she can say she cares about me when she's constantly trying to kill me. It just seems like she doesn't actually know what she's trying to say to me sometimes.

Once the gathering was done, Sinclair told me that I had to "take care of her". I didn't know what he meant until I started getting close to one of the vents that the girls use to get around. It turned out that there were two ways I could handle getting the ADAM from her. The first was to save her and remove all the ADAM from her, turning her human once again. The second was one that made my stomach turn a bit. He called it harvesting.

Apparently, if I took the ADAM producer from inside her, I would get even more of the stuff, but it would be at the cost of the girl's life. This stuff is important to my survival, as it would make me stronger. So the more the better, according to him.

When I got down here, I had to take a moment to think about things, and I'm disgusted that I even needed to think about it. I set her free. It shouldn't have even been a moment of doubt for me, and I hate myself a bit for even thinking of the other route. She didn't choose any of this. She was taken from her old life and placed here against her will.

Sinclair tells me that it wasn't a smart choice, but what does he know? He's not the one that would have had to live with that. How could anyone even think to kill a child willingly or otherwise? Maybe I need to survive down here, but I won't be an animal. I will not be driven in that awful direction, no matter what.

In any case, I have the ADAM that I need, and I can get the Plasmid to melt the ice from the exit. Here's hoping nothing happens after that."

Closing his book once again, Delta wrapped his book up before stowing it away in his pocket once again. Standing up from the floor, he gave one final look to the vent, thinking about how the other sisters may fair in this city. After that, he got himself moving again, ready to leave.

* * *

With one final shot from his rivet gun, the Big Sister stumbled to the ground, give off one last faint shriek as the light in her helmet faded. A few feet away from her, Delta stood, breathing heavily.

"Holy Moses, son not even a Big Sister can keep you down! Well, come on back and melt the ice, an' we can say goodbye to this two-bit carny ride." Sinclair said.

Still catching his breath, Delta didn't immediately head for the exit. Rather, he felt the need to write down what he just went through. Even if it was only short, it was worth writing about. Going to the cushioned seat in the middle of the walkway, he sat down and pulled his book out once again.

"Sweet mother of Jesus, I hoped for an easy ride too soon. There's been something following me ever since I woke up, and I just had to fight it. It's something called a Big Sister. I have no idea what these things are, but they were a bitch to fight. They're skinny, armored things that jump around a lot. I wasted a bit of ammo just trying to get a bead on the thing.

What was worse was that these things can use the same powers that I can. I spent half the fight dodging fire and flying debris. I have no idea who it is that made these things, but I would seriously question their mental health. This is like something out of a horror comic.

Lamb sent this thing after me once she found out what I did to that Little Sister. She went on a bit of a rant, but I didn't really pay it any mind. There's no reason for me to pay attention to everything she says, as most of it just sounds like she's trying to convince herself. It seems to me that she wants ADAM for something. As for what, I still don't know.

All I do know is that it's bad enough for her to want me dead. Just another reason that I need to get Eleanor away from her. I have to get back to the train station and get to her. I can only hope that I don't have to see these things anymore. I'll have more time to write on the way to Eleanor, but I have to get going. She's waiting for me."

Closing his book once again, Delta stood up and hastily shoved the book back into his pocket. Taking one last look at his fallen foe, Delta started to make his way to the train, thinking about everything ahead of him.


End file.
